


Five Things (x2)

by trascendenza



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-29
Updated: 2007-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-03 18:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/pseuds/trascendenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five things they will never speak of again; times Mal had to choose between members of the crew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Things (x2)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by the_darkglow and fyredancer.

**Five Thing They Will Never Speak of Again** (2007-08-29)

5\. That time, on that planet. With the cheese and the handcuffs? Never again.

4\. When Jayne, after drinking a glass of "special tea" he'd procured on their last planet, was found getting up close and personal with a bulkhead which each one of them had to pass by every single day to get anywhere in the ship.

They didn't speak of it, but that didn't stop Book from crossing himself every single time he walked by.

3\. In a bar, there might have been a time on Independence Day when they _didn't_ win their annual fight. Might have. But for all intents and purposes, no such thing ever happened.

2\. Mal, drunk, singing an a cappella rendition of "Bring Ol' Johnny Boy Home," except he had substituted in certain part of male anatomy for poor old Johnny boy, and certain contortions of the body for Johnny's trials and tribulations in fighting the war.

His rendition, while entertaining, had left little to the imagination. Kaylee would have been scarred for life, if she'd not spent half her savings on drinking those images away.

1\. During one of those the-heat-of-the-battle-overcomes-all-normal-sensibilities moments, Mal hugged Simon. He had a knife to Simon's throat before the incredulous laugh could find its way to his mouth, and every time he thought about bringing it up, Mal would magically appear, conspicuously cleaning his teeth with said Very Sharp and Deadly Knife.

River told him that his blood was happy with his silence.

**Five Times Mal Had to Choose Between Members of the Crew** (2007-04-29)

**Five.**

"They go or I go," Jayne said, not bothering to preface his loud approach down the hallway with any niceties.

"If I had a credit for every time I'd heard you say that we'd all be rich folk."

Jayne held up the packed-to-overflowing bag in his hand. "Ain't just sayin' this time. Not puttin' up with the crazy sibs no more."

Mal pursed his lips. "You have yourself a nice life then, Jayne."

**Four.**

The gunshots bounced off the walls of the cargo bay with harsh metallic screams.

Jayne was up top, sniping, Kaylee was keeping Serenity in the air, Inara was probably in her shuttle, and he didn't know where the in the 'verse Zoë her gotten herself to. There was no one else who could cover the unarmed Book and Simon.

"Gorram it," he said, diving behind Simon's bulkhead, hoping to God the preacher wouldn't do anything stupid like untie his hair.

**Three.**

"Don't need two engineers," he told Zoë cheerfully, glad to be rid of that stupid blond prettyboy.

**Two.**

"I'm marryin him whether you like it or not, Cap'n," she said, leveling the patented Amazonian war stare at him. "Or you can find yourself a new first officer."

**One.**

He didn't look back, though the 'verse knew he owed Wash better than this. He owed Wash more than he could ever give.


End file.
